


Jasmine

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha Uther, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Merlin, Confused Alphas, F/M, Fiery wings, Magic, Omega Verse, Swordfighting omega, clumsy Merlin, general cowardly alpha Uther, magic omega, rare shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was born in a city called Camelot. A city where magic is outlawed, omegas are severely mistreated,  and shifters are revered and rare. I am all three. My magic is fire, my pain is omega, and my shift is sly and feline, a friend of the night. I've done well enough for me and my sister, smuggling illegal cazador stingers to my contacts within the city for a sizeable amount of gold. But it all changes when I meet Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> Like my other fics, tell me if I should write more?

The alleyway is empty, for now. I turn to the sound of a footstep scuffing the dirt behind me. It is accompanied by the scent of soured milk and dried piss. I sigh. Here we go... "Malik." I say stiffly. The disgusting beta grins, showing off brown and crooked teeth. "I assume you'll be wanting the package?" He leers at me. I suppress a disgusted sound as I say "What do you think, delivery boy? Now where is it?" He reaches under his dirty, ragged cloak and pulls out a small brown package. I make a grab for it, but he pulls it away. "Hows about a little gratitude for delivery if you know what I means, Omega" he leers some more. I smirk. "Hows about I stab you in the dick and leave you to bleed out and die?" He has about a millisecond to react before I have him pinned to the wall. "Because I've got a pretty good idea of how sharp my knives are, Beta." I slam his head against the wall and he crumples, unconscious. I search his body, and sure enough, he took half of the contents of the package for himself. As payment, I relieve his purse of half its contents before I hurry over the fence at the end of the alley and land in the market streets of Camelot. I duck under the canvas tarp of a vendor selling herbs and tap her on the shoulder. "I got em." I say in a hushed voice. "How many?" She asks. "Twelve, but some are bruised because my delivery boy seemed to think I wouldn't notice if a few were missing" I reply, handing her the package. She does a quick inspection of the cazador stingers inside, and stows them beneath the counter. "How much?" She asks. I hold up four fingers. "Four gold pieces?" She asks incredulously. I shrug, and she hands them over. I nod my thanks and pocket the money. Then I hand her the coppers I got off of Malik. "I do need some dried jasmine flowers, though. My sister is having trouble getting to sleep." I receive the bundle shortly. "Many thanks." I say, and hurry off.  
Once I'm back home, I have a loaf of bread, a small wheel of soft goat cheese, and a jar of orange blossom honey besides my packet of dried jasmine flowers. I knock lightly on the post next to the curtain we use for a front door. "Jacki? It's me, Jazzy. I got some food for us." The curtain is parted to reveal my little sister, Jacki, holding the steel crossbow I got her. "I thought they had got you, you were gone so long." She said quietly. I smirk, wrapping her up in a big hug. "I wouldn't let some alley dog gang get me, when I've got you to come home to. Tell you what, you can have some honey in your tea tonight, for being so patient." We both know I would let her have the honey anyways, but she still smiles and hugs me back. I go to my bed in the corner of the room, and pull out a small wooden box from a hole in the dirt floor under my bed. Tossing the gold coins in, a smile curves up the corners of my mouth as I hear them clank against all the others. I replace the box, and grab two small teacups from my bed table. "Now, waddya say we brew ourselves up some Jasmine tea?" I say with a grin.


End file.
